Episode 2
| image = Ep2.jpg | book = 1 | number = 2 | week = 1 | airdate = | writer = Rondel P. Lindayag | director = Nuel C. Naval Manny Q. Palo Jojo A. Saguin | rating = 26.9 | rank = 3 | previous = | next = }} aired on Tuesday, July 9, 2013. It is the second episode of Book 1 and second produced episode. Synopsis Carissa and Ricardo’s secret love affair begins to take its toll after Marietta discovers their romance and anonymously informs Adelina about it. To make things worse, the news about Ricardo’s real identity and the criminal charges against him are soon exposed and reach Adelina and Carissa who is pregnant with Ricardo’s child. Marietta, on the other hand, also bears a child after spending the night with Ignacio when her heart gets broken once again. Episode Overview At the hopsital, Carissa pretends that she doesn't recognize Ricardo, but when the two are left alone, Carissa asks him not to mention how or why they know each other, because Carissa knows how Marietta feels about him. Meanwhile, Leonel is all better and Marietta says she will return the money that Adelina deposited. The three of them bond and end up becoming friends, even though there are obvious feelings between Ricardo and Carissa. Ricardo finds out about her feelings and teases her but she tells him about her friend's feelings for him and how she doesn't want it to affect their friendship. Ricardo observes how self-sacrificing she is and says that it's hard to live a life of lies. She counters, saying that sometimes lying is the only way to fix everything. Carissa and Ricardo are mindful whenever Marietta is around, and Marietta is under the impression that Ricardo is interested in her. He brings Carissa to the waterfalls not far from her house, where he professes his feelings for her, but she runs off. Carissa feels even more guilty when the next day, Marietta admits to her how hard she's fallen for Ricardo. That night, Marietta finds out that it's been Ignacio sending her flowers; not Ricardo. She rejects him and he tells her she shouldn't waste her time on him, because he's interested in someone else. Carissa has been avoiding Ricardo, and when he gets her alone again, he tells her to meet him at their spot again tomorrow. If she doesn't show up, then he'll leave her alone forever. She shows up to end whatever they have going on. But Ricardo says their understanding was that he'd leave her alone if she didn't show up, but she did. Carissa can't deny her feelings anymore and falls into his arms. It turns out that Marietta had followed Ricardo and sees them kissing. She's heartbroken. She ends up going to Ignacio's house, gets drunk, and sleeps with him. Meanwhile, Ricardo and Carissa also consummate their relationship. It is revealed while Ricardo is in his room in the house he lives in with Ignacio that he is a wanted criminal in Mindanao. He pulls out a folder with newspaper clippings that show that his real name is Nicolas Salazar. While asking Ricardo to borrow a comb, Ignacio discovers the clippings on the floor of Ricardo's room. He shows them to Marietta out of anger after she tells him to forget what happened between them last night. He tells her to forget about Ricardo because he's lying to everyone. Angry and betrayed, Marietta anonymously calls Adelina and tells her about Carissa's relationship with Nicolas. She urges Adelina to go to the police and have him investigated. Carissa feels guilty about sneaking around with Ricardo behind her mother and Marietta's backs, and the two lovers agree to meet up and talk before revealing the truth to her mother and friend. However, Adelina confronts Carissa in a rage when she gets home, angry that her daughter would lie to her and reveals the truth about Nicolas. Adelina calls her stupid and angrily hits her, and Carissa is anguished that Ricardo lied to her. The police show up and Ricardo/Nicolas is arrested. A lawyer tells Adelina and Carissa that Nicolas has been sent back to Mindanao. When Carissa leaves, it is revealed that the lawyer lied at the request of Adelina, to keep the two away from each other, and Nicolas is still in San Felipe. Adelina goes to see Nicolas, who tells her that he's innocent. He'd like to see Carissa, but Adelina tells him to stay away from her daughter. He admits to loving her and will go as far as accepting jail time if that's what it takes to prove that he loves her. Adelina threatens to shoot him if she ever sees him near her house. Marietta pretends not to know who turned Nicolas in while she discusses him with Carissa. Carissa apologizes for lying to her about her relationship, and Marietta says she's fine, though her face says otherwise. She tells Carissa that they're practically sisters; she'll always be there for her, and she shouldn't trust just anyone -- just her. They hug, but Marietta has an evil look on her face. Both women start feeling sick and start throwing up, showing early signs of pregnancy. To Ignacio's surprise, Marietta shows up at his door. She tells him she's pregnant and he assumes they're going to get married, but she tells him that she doesn't even like him. She expects him to support her financially to put the child through school. At home, she tells her parents and Elvira is disappointed in her, calling her a flirt and comparing her to a prostitute. Marietta throws it back in her face and asks who she inherited it from. Bernardo gets upset and breaks up their argument. He comforts Marietta and tells her that she's a grown woman, and he understands that she's going through a hard time. He assures her that even though he's angry, he loves her and he'll be there to help her raise her children. Marietta goes to Ignacio's house, but is informed that he had packed up and left that morning. Edmund is with Adelina and Carissa, and Adelina tells her daughter that she's not to leave the house without either her or Edmund. In his car, Edmund shows pity for her and tells her to leave; she can do whatever she wants and he'll cover up for her, which she is thankful for. Carissa and Marietta go to a clinic far away from their homes so Carissa can get checked without her mother finding out. They are both 5 months pregnant at this point. Marietta says since they're both there, she should get checked out too, and Carissa can pay for her. The doctor tells Carissa that she's expecting a girl, just like Marietta. Marietta says she'll pay her back for her check-up, and asks for an extra 500 pesos. Carissa is at home looking at her ultrasound pictures and falls asleep. The next morning, Adelina finds her and sees her hiding the picture. She makes a grab for it and discovers that Carissa is pregnant. In an angry rage, she starts pulling her hair and pushing her around, saying that she's disgraced her. She tells Carissa to ask for forgiveness; not from her, but from God. Because Adelina will never accept the child. Cast Main Category:Episode Category:Carissa Category:Marietta Category:Adelina Category:Elvira Category:Bernardo Category:Nicolas Category:Ignacio Category:Edmund Category:Leonel Category:Lavida Category:Week 1 Category:Aired